Christmas without you
by OTH12
Summary: Lucas is trying to win Brooke back before christmas as he knows he messed up cheating with peyton again can he win his family back will Brooke forgive him read and find out will be brucas and naley


**Christmas without you**

Chapter 1

As Lucas looked at a photo of him and Brooke with there sons Keith who's 7 and Jeff 4 that was taken last Christmas's back when everything was perfect, back before Peyton had come back and he'd been stupid enough to go there again and now he only gets to see his children when Haley drops them off cause Brooke won't even talk to him. As his mind drifts back to the night she kicked him out. Witch was also the night his daughter Kaitlyn was born

_Flash back to 3 months ago _

"_Please Lucas tell me she's lying you wouldn't not again not now we have 2 sons and I'm 8 and a half months pregnant with our daughter please tell me she's lying". Brooke pleaded _

"_I can't baby it was a slip up I'm sorry". Lucas said_

"_No why Lucas why would you do this to me". Brooke said_

"_Baby Please calm down it's not good for the baby". _

_Now you're thinking of our baby did you think about us when you were screwing pe-ahh"? Brooke said interrupted as a contraction hit her_

"_Brooke what's wrong". He asked concerned_

"_The baby's coming". Brooke said_

"_What baby it will be ok I'm here". Lucas said_

"_I don't want you Lucas call Haley she'll meet us at the hospital". Brooke snapped _

They hadn't spoke on the way to the hospital apart from Brooke's screaming and yelling in between contractions

And he'd been waiting in the waiting room with Nathan as his daughter made her entry in to the world

"_So bro what's wrong with Brooke why aren't you in there with her" Nathan asked _

"_Cause I screwed up big time I slept with Peyton and she told Brooke". Lucas said_

"_You did what Lucas this isn't high school you and Brooke are married you have a family how could you be so stupid as to hurt her again". Nathan snapped_

"_I know what am I going to do". Lucas said _

"_Live with the mess you yourself created and hope she doesn't leave you now I'm going to call your mom and check on the kids". Nathan said _

And the worst moment of his life had happened an hour later

_He'd just placed his daughter in the hospital cot _

"_Lucas I want you to pack and leave it's over". Brooke said_

"_What are you talking about pretty girl"? Lucas said_

"_Don't I'm not anymore more I mean it Lucas when we get home I want you gone ". Brooke said_

"_You're not thinking straight please I need you and I need our family". Lucas said_

"_No you don't or you wouldn't have done it I want a divorce also". Brooke said_

"_Brooke please I love you your mine forever". Lucas said_

"_Yeah bring that up you also wrote that to Peyton Lucas maybe you meant her". Brooke snapped _

Oh Brooke it's you it's always been you he thought as a tear fell on the picture because it is the 17th of December and he knows it's going to be his 1st Christmas without his family, if his plan doesn't work.

OTHOTHOTH

Brooke has just got home with the gifts The boys are at Naley's and Kaitlyn is asleep in her bassinet so she's going to wrap the gifts and hide them Christmas was always her Favourite time of year but now she's just doing it for her children cause Christmas was the day she first met Lucas, back before anyone else would have thought they'd met Lucas probably doesn't know it was her.

_Flash back to 20 years ago_

_5 year old Brooke is sitting on a snow covered log outside the cabin there staying at with tears in her eyes cause it was just her and her nanny again as her parents hadn't been there when she had woken up_

_She'd asked Santa for her parents not gifts but no all she got was lousy gifts when she has enough toys she just wants her parent's love "are you ok". A little boy had asked as he'd approached_

"_No its terrible my parents didn't come all I got was stupid toys I hate Christmas I hate Santa". She'd cried_

"_sometimes Santa can't answer I asked for my daddy and mama said sometimes Santa wants to give us what we want but sometimes he can't maybe Santa tried" he said as he sat down _

"_I guess but hey at least you have your mama I just have a nanny and all the toys I could want but I want them". Brooke cried _

"_Lucas the cookies are ready". A voice called_

"_That's my mama would you like to come you can have cookies with us if you like". He'd said _

"_Sounds great". She said_

"_Ok this way Christmas angle". He said as he took hold of her hand and they headed inside _

"Brooke are you here". Lucas said bringing Brooke out of her memories as she wrapped there children's gifts

"What are you doing here Lucas your Christmas angle won't follow this time"? She'd said

"What". He said

"Oh I know you didn't know my name but I never thought you'd forget I realized it was you when you moved to Tree Hill but I was best friends with Nathan and realised who you were so we couldn't be friends but I never forgot that perfect Christmas that's the reason I loved it." Brooke said

"That was you and of course I didn't forget you were my first best friend". Lucas said

"I won't lie Nathan was mine but you were my hero even then I would have still hated Christmas if it wasn't for you now I hate it again all because of you we came full circle". Brooke cried

"Come on Brooke this isn't fair I love you so much deep down you must know that why do you keep punishing me". Lucas asked

"Because you hurt me so much Lucas". Brooke said

"I know and I'm paying for it I love you so much and you hate me". Lucas said

"I don't hate you I couldn't you're my sole mate Lucas but it doesn't change anything it's over cause I don't trust you any more". Brooke said

"But Brooke I love and need you so much is there anything I can do to get us back to how we were before". Lucas said

"I don't know it hurts to love you Lucas because I can't stop thinking about you and her and how you could when we made promises to each other we made wows and you broke them". Brooke said

"I know but Brooke can we please try for us for our family and who we used to be". Lucas said

"I guess we can try you can help me wrap our children's presents if you like". Brooke said

"Of course Brooke". He said before they set to the wrapping of there children's presents really ho[ping that he could win back his pretty girl knowing it will take some sort of miracle how could he have been so stupid, he has to fix this he has to.


End file.
